Mariage
by Kufikiria
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Killian et Emma se marient.


En espérant avoir droit un jour à un magnifique mariage Captain Swan... (Peut contenir quelques spoilers sur la saison 4 en cours, au cas où vous ne suivriez pas la diffusion américaine. De plus je n'ai jamais assisté à un mariage, ou du moins dans une église, donc j'ai tenté du mieux que j'ai pu de le décrire à ma façon. Je suis aussi désolée d'avance si ça tend un peu trop vers le niais parfois ahah.)

* * *

><p>Parfois, la vie réserve de merveilleuses surprises.<p>

C'est en tout cas ce que pensa Emma lorsqu'elle aperçut le sourire de Killian s'élargir sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle entrait dans le château au bras de son père.

(Elle lui sourit en retour.)

Ses yeux contemplèrent les magnifiques décorations qui ornaient la grande salle de réception. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que tout ceci avait été soigneusement préparé pour elle. _Pour son propre mariage._ Les vingt-huit premières années de sa vie lui semblaient bien loin à présent. Tout le malheur auquel elle avait survécu par le passé aussi.

Ce qui comptait en cet instant était l'homme qui lui faisait face et la fixait de ce regard rempli de passion et d'envie et d'_amour_ qui n'avait pas changé malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées. Il était si beau dans son costume gris, à se gratter nerveusement derrière l'oreille comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était stressé.

Emma se détacha alors de son père et parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de son compagnon – son futur _mari_ – avant d'enlacer leurs doigts les uns aux autres. Un silence religieux prit place autour d'eux parmi les invités et le prêtre commença son discours. Cependant, la jeune femme ne l'écouta pas, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle se remémora leur rencontre. Comment elle l'avait trouvé caché sous les corps sans vie des habitants d'un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, ainsi que leur aventure en haut d'un haricot magique.

(« _Première escalade de haricot ? On n'oublie jamais sa première fois._ »

Il avait eu raison. Elle n'avait jamais pu l'oublier. En grande partie par sa faute.)

Puis elle pensa à leur premier baiser. Il n'avait rien eu de romantique, une simple pulsion qui l'avait poussée à s'emparer des lèvres du pirate sans imaginer les conséquences que celui-ci allait avoir sur leur avenir. Naïve, elle avait pensé qu'un tel geste ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Elle rougit en se rappelant l'innombrable quantité qu'ils avaient échangés depuis.

(Pour être tout à fait franche, jamais elle n'aurait cru que de simples lèvres pouvaient lui faire tant d'effet…)

Leur premier rendez-vous, elle s'en souviendrait certainement durant toute son existence. Il l'avait tant impressionnée ce soir-là. Jamais personne avant lui n'avait fait de tels efforts pour lui plaire. Qui aurait pu croire que le cœur de l'impitoyable Capitaine Crochet était en fait rempli de pureté et de bons sentiments ? Certainement pas elle. Pourtant, la fameuse rose qu'il lui avait offert – qu'il lui avait fièrement tendu de sa main gauche, cette même main qu'il avait fait replacer juste pour elle – et qui ornait à présent les lieux, précieusement conservée sous une hotte de verre, était un parfait rappel de ce que cet homme était réellement au fond de lui.

Ensuite, peu de temps après, était arrivé le premier je t'aime. Même si Emma n'était pas une femme de mots mais plutôt d'actions, cette simple pensée fit rater un battement à son cœur et elle serra davantage la main de son partenaire qui tourna son visage vers elle, toujours aussi souriant. Comment oublier ce passage de sa vie où elle l'avait pratiquement perdu ? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à renoncer à sa magie, à une part d'elle-même qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas assez, alors qu'elle ne pensait être rien d'autre qu'un monstre que jamais personne ne pourrait aimer, il avait prononcé ces trois mots de la façon la plus naturelle possible, comme une évidence. Tout s'était subitement éclairci dans son esprit, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que lui, et c'est finalement qu'elle comprit. _Elle l'aimait aussi._ Cependant il lui fallut attendre qu'il soit à l'article de la mort, maudit par un horrible sort pour qu'elle le lui dise en retour. C'est ainsi qu'elle le sauva.

Son esprit continuait à vagabonder à travers ses souvenirs, toutes les crises qu'ils avaient pu surmonter ensemble, toute la joie qu'il avait pu lui procurer, tout ce qui avait pu faire d'eux ce qu'ils étaient à présent, deux êtres prêts à se faire la promesse d'une vie à jamais partagée. Sa demande en mariage avait été la plus simple qui soit, elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver mais n'avait pas douté une seule seconde avant de l'accepter. En pleine nuit, ils contemplaient le ciel au bord de la plage, la tête de la blonde posée contre l'épaule de Killian, ce dernier la tenant fermement par la taille de sa main valide et lorsqu'une étoile filante était apparue, il avait simplement prononcé ces quelques mots sans même bouger.

_Je voudrais t'épouser._

Bien sûr ses Mary-Margareth et David avaient insisté pour qu'elle ait une célébration de leur union digne de la princesse qu'elle était, et puisque qu'après tant d'années passées à Storybrooke ils avaient enfin trouvé un moyen de traverser les royaumes, elle avait leur avait laissé tout organiser selon leurs coutumes. Voilà pourquoi elle se trouvait en ce moment-même dans la Forêt enchantée – là où tout avait commencé entre eux, après tout – dans le château qui autrefois avait appartenu à ses parents et entourée de toute sa famille et ses amis qui avaient fait le déplacement pour l'événement.

Le curé avait terminé son discours, et tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers elle, attendant qu'elle ne prenne la parole à son tour. Elle inspira un grand coup, cherchant ses mots mais dès lors que ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux de Killian, ceux-ci sortirent sans qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de réfléchir.

« J'ai grandi dans un monde où toutes les petites filles rêvent de rencontrer le prince charmant. Pour moi, vous n'étiez tous rien d'autre que des contes de fées, des histoires que l'on raconte aux enfants avant de s'endormir afin de faire marcher leur imagination. Je ne croyais pas en ma fin heureuse, ni au véritable amour, même si au fond de moi j'espérais les trouver un jour. Puis Henry est entré dans ma vie et m'a amenée ici. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis que je suis entrée à Storybrooke, dont notre rencontre. Je ne pensais sincèrement pas que ma fin heureuse allait être aux côtés du Capitaine Crochet, que l'on m'a toujours décrit comme un horrible pirate dont le seul but dans la vie est de tuer Peter Pan. Pourtant, au fil du temps, j'ai pu découvrir à quel point ce que l'on raconte dans les livres est bien loin de la vérité. J'ai pu découvrir quelqu'un de sensible, aimant, qui me comprend mieux que quiconque et arrive à me calmer et faire disparaître le moindre de mes doutes par un simple regard ou le moindre geste. Et c'est pour cet homme merveilleux que tu es au fond de toi et que tu as parfois du mal à imaginer toi-même que j'ai choisi de passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés. Je t'aime, Killian Jones, et j'accepte de n'être à jamais plus que tienne. »

Des larmes vinrent perler au coin des yeux des deux amoureux tandis qu'Emma finissait difficilement son discours. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se dévoiler ainsi, surtout devant autant de gens, mais il méritait bien qu'elle fasse tous les efforts du monde pour lui après tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour elle et continuait encore dans le présent. Après quelques secondes, il prit à son tour la parole.

« Tu es entrée dans ma vie à un moment de mon existence où je ne croyais plus en rien, ni en personne. J'avais déjà vécu plus de trois cent années d'errance et de solitude. Dès lors que nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai vu en toi l'espoir d'une seconde chance, d'un nouveau départ. Tu m'as aidé à me débarrasser de toute cette noirceur qui avait pris part de mon cœur et l'empêchait de battre correctement, de ressentir des sentiments heureux à nouveau. Pour cela, je ne te serai jamais assez reconnaissant. Je n'arriverai certainement jamais à comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel que toi a choisi une personne comme moi pour partager sa vie mais je remercie chaque jour qui passe d'avoir fait se croiser nos chemins. Tu m'as changé, Emma. Tu m'as rendu meilleur. Grâce à toi mon avenir est à présent rempli de lumière et de bonheur. Je t'aime aussi, et pour rien au monde je ne passerai une nouvelle journée sans t'avoir à mes côtés. En tant que survivants que nous sommes, je souhaite être tien jusqu'à ce que nous rendions notre dernier souffle. »

A présent, c'était presque l'entièreté des convives qui avait le regard embué. Mary-Margareth, bien lotie dans les bras de son mari, ne cachait même plus ses sanglots qui avaient débuté dès lors qu'elle avait aperçu sa fille dans sa magnifique robe blanche. Elle était si fière de son enfant, _son bébé_, si heureuse pour elle qu'elle ait enfin trouvé la fin heureuse qu'elle méritait tant.

Une fois l'échange des vœux terminés, les deux plus jeunes de cette grande famille, Neal et Rose, la fille de Rumplestilskin et Belle née un an après le premier, arrivèrent main dans la main en tenant précieusement un petit coussin en forme de cœur sur lequel étaient positionnées les alliances. Tout sourire, ils vinrent les présenter aux fiancés qui se lancèrent un regard complice.

(Emma ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur son ventre à la vue de ces deux petits êtres qui remplissaient la ville de bonheur grâce à leur joie communicative. Elle avait appris quelques jours plus tôt que leur si grand arbre généalogique allait bientôt compter un nouveau membre mais attendait d'être seule en compagnie de Killian lors de leur nuit de noces pour le lui annoncer, lui qui rêvait tant d'être père.)

Ils se dirent oui et se passèrent la bague au doigt avant de sceller leur promesse par le plus passionné des baisers, collés l'un contre l'autre tandis que leurs langues s'entremêlaient, brûlants d'envie l'un pour l'autre et de bonheur et d'amour, oubliant alors tous les gens autour. Il n'existait plus qu'eux, leur monde ne tournait plus qu'autour de l'un et de l'autre.

(Mary-Margareth ne put s'empêcher d'immortaliser le moment avec un cliché du couple qu'elle s'empresserait d'ajouter au mur consacré à toutes les photographies qu'elle avait pu prendre de ses enfants avec le temps avant de les laisser s'en aller pour de bon.)

Parfois, la vie réserve de merveilleuses surprises.

C'est en tout cas ce que pensa Emma lorsqu'elle sortit du château main dans la main avec son jeune mari suis une pluie de pétales de roses, entourée de toute sa famille et ses amis, _aimée_.


End file.
